Room Eleven
by Jubexchix
Summary: Oneshot. Kinda dorky. Harry and Severus are up to something, but what does it have to do with dueling? Dun Dun Dun!


Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own Harry Potter or Severus Snape (sigh). All I own is my cute little kitten named after a guitar. Don't steal him!

A/N: Okay, I've been reading fanfics since a year after GoF came out, but this is my first story ever, and it's really spur of the moment. So please be nice. I like all reviews, but if you flame me, please no cussing me out. I don't mind the occasional swear word but keep it on the down low fashizzle. Yay! By the way, this is really a very dork-tastic story. I apologize.

Room Eleven

The hallways were dark like the starless sky that night, and Severus Snape, cloak billowing in his wake, strode down the hallways, the occasional smirk lighting the features that were thrown into shadow, causing him to look a bit like a long haired David Duchovny on crack. His presence, however intimidating, went unnoticed by the student population (something both parties should have been thankful for), most of which were randomly paired about the school this night, as it was Valentine's Day.

The very thought of such a sickening holiday made Severus snort. Children that were snogging the living daylights out of each other. It was actually quite surprising that no one ever ended up pregnant. Honestly, it was like Sex and the City, only in a castle and no Sarah Jessica Parker. Nonetheless, he automatically shut down any continuous thoughts of students' sex lives before he scarred himself; he had more important matters to attend to.

The quiet footsteps of the Potions Master led him down the marble staircase, deliberately ignoring the passing Fat Friar, who looked rather offended at not being acknowledged, even if Snape had never done it before. Until finally, he stopped outside a classroom door, door number eleven to be precise.

Here it was. Beyond this door would his fate forever be decided.

He took these last moments to summon up what courage he had, although he had known of this meeting for months now, his nerves still tingled with fear and anticipation. Quite frankly, you could scare him out of his socks as easy as shooting a dead squirrel three feet in front of you. The classroom was used by Firenze, the divination teacher, to be true, but this night the centaur was on patrol with Hagrid outside the castle, looking for any leftover Death Eaters that might be coming to attack Potter. Yes, not only a month ago, had the famed Boy-Who-Lived defeated the Dark Lord. No one knew how as the only two present were either dead, or not telling, and Potter wasn't about to open up yet. Dumbledore had of course tried, but Potter it seemed, was no where to be found these days. He would eat in the kitchens with the house elves, and wander the grounds the rest of the time, ignoring his friends and his 7th year studies.

But as of late, Potter had spent some of his time with the Potions master, something that everyone knew but none could believe. So now, behind this door to a single room, sat Potter, waiting for his Professor to show up and begin the duel that both had been anticipating for a long time. And now, in these last moments, he prayed to the Gods that tonight, he might finally become the victor, and gently turned the door handle.

"Are you ready sir?"

Severus nodded slowly and took his seat, facing his last nemesis, in the very last battle, that would end all battles between them. Both men nodded and smiled, until Harry drew his first card.

"I call the Dark Magician, in attack mode."

Damn. The kid was good, but not tonight, this night; Professor Severus Snape would become the dueling champion, and retain his rightful throne of greatest Yu-gi-oh fan ever.

And so he was.

Wow, that really sucked didn't it? I'm sorry, but like I said, it's my first story. But hey, thanks for wasting your valuable reading time on me. I feel honored that such a mighty penguin as you would do as such.

Hey, review if you could, constructive criticism rocks out loud, I need more ideas for a story, and tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
